An articulated assembly for pipes is known from EP2286132 A1 in which a pipe sleeve connects a male and a female pipe part. The pipe sleeve cooperates with an inner contour of the female pipe part in order to couple a pipe that can be received in the pipe receptacle in an articulated manner to the female pipe part. For this purpose, the pipe receptacle has a pipe stop formed from sections that project from an inner wall of the pipe sleeve.